


Kissing in the Rain

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Date Night, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Two characters (you decide) have a date night and end up kissing in the rain. Based on a Tumblr prompt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Kissing in the Rain

**There’s some cursing. Honestly didn’t have any particular couple in mind as I wrote this. Let me know who you can see this being about. It can go about three different ways for me.**

It had been a while since they had a date night. He had put his foot down, saying that Friday night was date night. He had gone so far to send a calendar invite just so it was marked on the calendar. 

As the night came to an end, the bill was paid before they gathered their coats, deciding a walk around town would be a perfect end to the night. 

Hand in hand, they left the pizza parlor. He looked at his partner with a grin. “You look deep in thought.” 

Shaking his head, the fingers laced in his tightened slightly. “Just thinking, how long it’s been just us out on a date. Seems like we’re surrounded by our friends or family. Just happy that we can spend time together.” 

“Alright sap.” He lightly teased with a grin. “But you’re right. And it’s only going to get worse with the holidays upon us.” 

A low groan escaped his lips. “Equally love and hate this time of year.” 

“But presents, bubba. And all the food.” He grinned, tugging on their joined hands. “You can’t tell me you’re not looking forward to the pies and cookies.” 

His stomach growled in anticipation. “Okay you're right!” 

“Wait … can you repeat that?” He stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk with a grin. 

His partner raised an eyebrow. “I tell you you’re right often enough. Why do you want me to repeat it?”

“I want it recorded to save for prosperity's sake!” He cried, holding out his phone. 

Shaking his head, he tugged on the conjoined hands as his partner relented. “Fine … party pooper.” 

A chuckle escaped his lips at how dramatic he could be. “Quit while you’re ahead.” 

He cocked an eyebrow, a sly grin on his lips. “Do you really want me to?”

Stopping once more in the middle of the sidewalk, he pulled him closer to his chest, placing a searing kiss on his lips, causing the former to forget his argument. “You’re dangerous.” 

“One of the many reasons you fell in love with me.” He whispered, tugging on their hands as they started walking again. 

They had been together for several years, yet he still took his breath away and kept him on his toes. He hoped that would never go away. “Now you’re the one in deep thought.” 

“Just thinking how much I love you.” He shrugged, a shy smile on his face. “Just hope you never stop taking my breath away.” 

A bright wide smile crossed his lips. “Now who’s the sap, snuggs.” 

Shrugged, he steered them to start heading back towards the car. “I am who I am.” 

His partner busted up laughing at the statement. “Never say that again babe. Just don’t.”

“I’m hip, I’m cool.” He did a little dance, shuffling his feet as the other merely shook his head. 

“No, absolutely not.” Putting his hand to shield his head, he shook his head. “If that’s how you’re gonna act, we’re going home!” 

He looked up at him with a grin. “Is that a threat or promise?” 

“Insatiable - you’re absolutely horrible.” Chuckling, he loved how quick witted he was and how he had a comeback for everything. 

Reaching the car, they quickly got in, hands lacing once more on the console. The radio was turned low as they made their way through the streets of the city. 

Just as they pulled onto their street, the skies opened up. Rain came down in buckets, splashing the car and streets. He looked wide eyed at him. “Damn where did that come from?” 

Pulling into the driveway, they both looked at one another. “Do we wait and let it pass?” 

“And let the opportunity to play in the rain pass us? Hell no.” He looked offended at the thought. “Come on.”

Opening the door, he jumped out, hooting and hollering as the warm rain hit him. Staying in the car, he watched his boyfriend be an absolute fool and frolic in the rain. “You’re missing out. Get your ass out here.” 

Sighing, he shook his head, throwing open his door and joining his boy in the rain. The two ran around like idiots, as the water splashed off one another. 

He stopped to catch his breath, looking around for where the other boy had gone. Before he knew it, a hand was on his waist as he was spun around. Lips immediately descended on his as his arms involuntarily wrapped around his shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine; though he didn’t know if it was from the rain or the electricity between them. 

Pulling back slightly, he opened his eyes to see eyes staring back at him. Raindrops were caught on his eyelashes. Reaching up, he knocked a few away with a smile before surging forward, locking lips once more with him, the rain steadily starting to fizzle to a drizzle. 

“Shall we take this inside, stud?” He gave him a sly grin, holding out a hand for him to grab. 

He kissed him in response, as the two clumsily made their way to the porch, in between kisses. Keys were dragged out of a pocket as anticipation hung in the air. He clumsily put the key in the door before a pair of lips were back on his, pushing him through the door. A foot made contact with the door, pushing it shut. 

“Love you stud.” He hurriedly whispered before his lips were back on his neck, kissing his pulse point. 

A gasped and groan filled the dark hallway as his breath hitched. “Love you too bubba.” 

  
  



End file.
